


La soledad es mala consejera.

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Todos los seres vivientes tienen alma pero hay algunas más valiosas que otras.¡¡Alerta refrito!!Los demonios son seres sobrenaturales divididos en cuatro familias en guerra.Chad Dickson pertenece a la casa azul y tiene la misión de conseguir una alma al parecer muy valiosa.





	La soledad es mala consejera.

El lúgubre castillo apenas iluminado con pequeñas antorchas permanecía en silencio contrariamente a lo que se esperaría de la morada del clan de demonios azules, llamados así por su antiguo origen desertores del clan rojo, escogieron el color opuesto levantándose rebeldes a ellos, fundando su propia casa continuando el objetivo de juntar la mayor cantidad de almas posibles para su padre sin embargo desde hace algunos siglos venían hacia abajo en su labor.

 

–No lo puedo creer– gritó Maurice demonio de alto rango mirando las cifras de obtención de los últimos meses –Esto es increíble una oficina de seguros adquiere más que nosotros– agregó frustrado mirando al resto de los demonios en la sala –Los rojos se llevan a todos– se quejó uno de menor rango –¿Cómo?– cuestionó el moreno al ir directo a él –Sí, señor, las últimas 100 almas fueron tentadas y obtenidas por rojos– musito temblando atemorizado por el mayor –Debe haber alguna forma de ganarles– se queja otro mirando a Maurice esperando algún plan o indicación –Tengo una idea– gritó emocionada una pequeña rubia rizada alzándose alegre –¿Cuál?– dudo Maurice al ir a ella –Una mujer, al parecer varios la han tentado pero nunca ha caído ante nadie y su alma tiene un gran costo– asegura la chica pasándole las datas –Señor yo puedo ir, seguro la haré caer– afirma engreída desestimando al resto, el moreno la mira analizando al grupo luego los datos que demuestran que sin duda es una humana muy resistente –No, tu no– dijo tajante al ordenarles que se fueran –Señor esos son mis datos– exigió la chica pidiéndoles de vuelta –Son míos ahora, si creías poder hacerlo lo hubieras hecho– responde al darse vuelta y salir por su propio lado, caminando furioso por el pasillo se pregunta a quién podría mandar para asegurar esa preciada alma, cada que un humano rechaza una tentación su alma asciende de grado acumulando brillo por lo que si son ciertos esos datos esa alma vale como mil o más, va pensando en arriesgarse él mismo pero sería muy malo si ella lo rechaza aunque incluso si acepta estaría atrapado junto una mujer diez años por lo menos, pensando en eso la ve venir, la mejor espía de los azules camina sonriente por el pasillo –Maurice ¿Por qué esa cara?– ríe divertida la morena jugando el cabello del otro pero él no repara en eso –¿Qué sabes de esto?– le pregunta al enseñarle el papel –Oh, los rojos enviaran a uno hoy, ella está perdida– asegura al regresarle la hoja –No, ella será de nosotros– exclama Maurice tomando de vuelta los datos corriendo a ver a uno de los más fuertes del clan –Chad maldita sea ven, esto es urgente– lo llama subiendo las escaleras sorprendiendo a los menores y sirvientes –Maldita sea Chad– insiste al llegar a la puerta y abrir bruscamente para encontrarlo ahí entre varias mujeres recostado en su enorme cama, el rubio de curvados cuernos descansa –¿Qué te pasa?– pregunta desinteresado mirando al moreno ir furioso a él, las chicas se levantan alejándose de su amo asustadas –Tienes una misión– le ordena Maurice lanzándole la hoja al rostro –Vale mucho– agrega más serio –No me interesa– responde Chad tomándola y dejándola caer al piso –Ellos enviaran a su estrella– asegura Maurice mirándolo agresivo –¿Y? no planeo perder 10 años en la tierra de los humanos por solo una chica– se queja Chad levantándose –¿En serio los rojos perderán a su estrella por esa mujer?– duda el rubio buscando que ponerse pues sigue desnudo, sus músculos brillantes y firmes incomodan a Maurice –Son solo diez años casi un pestañeo y ella vale mucho ¿sabes?– afirma mas el rubio no luce interesado, las sirvientes los han dejado solos conociendo el temperamento de ambos –Es solo una mujer– se queja Chad medio adormilado –Pronto será una santa y nadie quiere eso– Maurice mira el desorden del lugar disgustado –Por qué no la dejamos volverse santa y entonces voy por ella, valdrá más ¿no?– cuestionó el rubio mirando la hoja en el piso –¿Eres idiota? si se vuelve santa te podría sacar de su presencia– le explica Maurice serio dudando si el tipo en serio merece el nivel que tiene –Si ellos envían al mejor de ellos ¿por qué nosotros no enviamos a El Steve o Cree?– insiste el rubio mirando firme a Maurice –Claro vamos todos y dejemos este lugar desprotegido– gritó el moreno levantando su hoja molesto –Olvídalo– agrega al salir irritado de tener que depender del rubio, Chad ríe animado siguiéndolo –Era broma, no te pongas así– comenta –Yo iré, déjamela a mí– sonríe más seguro transportándose.

 

Va agotada a casa, todos los días se ha quedado unas horas extras en su trabajo, hoy en particular le pesan, sube las escaleras para llegar a su departamento que aún paga y escogió especialmente por el beneficio del ascensor que rara vez sirve, otras personas se molestarían, llamarían a los administradores haciendo un escándalo pero ella intenta ser positiva aunque a veces se ve tentada por su negatividad pero nunca ha cedido en cambio hoy se siente más débil, exhala cansada al entrar a su oscuro apartamento, vacío y frío le da la bienvenida, prende la luz dejando su abrigo preguntándose "¿Cómo sería llegar y encontrarlo ahí?" –Te gustaría saberlo ¿eh?– susurran suave haciendo que voltee sorprendida sin embargo está sola, completamente sola “Si al menos tuviera a alguien con quien compartir mi vida” suspira triste antes de ir a su cuarto, realmente lo ha intentado, trato de conocer amigos de sus amigas, hombres que le invitaban a salir e incluso salió con el profesor de uno de sus sobrinos pero aun así seguía sola, desesperadamente sola, poco a poco su corazón se llenaba de anhelos y desesperación “Si tuviera con quién haríamos tantas cosas, seria feliz, no, seriamos felices” piensa sentada en su cama, de golpe sintió sobre ella todo el peso de los últimos diez años de soledad junto la desesperación de sufrir más, sin poder olvidarlo nunca sería feliz de nuevo “Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo aquí” pensó frustrada dejándose caer de espaldas –Daría todo– musita llorosa, harta de sentirse así –Así sea– responde Chad acostado a su lado dispuesto a besarla pero aterrada lo esquiva levantándose rápidamente, lanzándole una almohada –¿Quién diablos eres? Y ¿Cómo entraste?– lo amenaza tomando una lámpara que sigue enchufada –Vamos no finjas, sabes perfectamente que me has llamado– sonríe el rubio acostándose sensualmente en la cama desestimando su supuesta defensa –Yo nunca te llamaría, pervertido– grita molesta con la actitud confiada del tipo aunque mirándolo nota esos cuernos entre el rubio cabello e incluso sus claros ojos, vistiendo una ajustada remera blanca que resalta sus músculos en conjunto de sus jeans es algo llamativo sobre su cama –Eres un…un …– duda aterrada lanzándole la lámpara saliendo del cuarto a la entrada –Oye espera, no te pongas así– la llama Chad desconcertado, por siglos ha hecho esto y nunca le había pasado algo así, la toma por la muñeca y ella se gira pegándole un bofetón en el rostro, el dolor es mucho además del fuerte sonido él la suelta y unas risas suenan desde la entrada –No lo puedo creer– ríe el intruso sorprendiendo a ambos, la chica retrocede tras el sillón de su sala suponiendo que es cómplice pero el rubio apenas si puede reponerse del golpe –Debes ser muy malo para que te traten así– ríe divertido el castaño rojizo al caminar a ellos tranquilamente llamando la atención de la chica que asombrada por su apariencia lo mira dudando –Eres…– intenta preguntar pero para admirándolo, luce casual con su sudadera roja en un pantalón negro ajustado que lo delinea sin embargo su forma de moverse es casi felina –No te preocupes vine para ayudarte, mucho gusto– la saluda sin tocarla –Lárgate!! Yo llegue primero– grita Chad intentando encararlo más el rostro aun le duele –De hecho yo estaba aquí antes pero vamos mírala, ella ya ha decidido– sonríe el castaño rojizo, ella mira a ambos confundida tragando saliva nerviosa –Eres… bueno son… ¿Demonios?– duda intentando no desmayarse de la impresión, ha oído que cosas así pasan pero solo eran fantasías de pervertidos ¿no? –Demonios es un poco fuerte– sonríe el castaño rojizo sus lentes obscuros dificultan verle los ojos y eso disgusta al rubio que se siente en desventaja mirándolo de arriba abajo notando su elegancia inusual incluso entre ellos, es normal que ambos clanes no se conozcan pero el rubio está algo impresionado de ver al joven demonio admirando un poco su fisonomía además de la agradable fragancia que desprende –Pero es que eres idéntico– murmura la joven casi deseosa de tocarlo para comprobar que es real, el castaño rojizo sonríe extendiendo su mano para que la tome –¿Un antiguo amor?– cuestiona y ella asiente tomando su mano impresionada, Chad también lo está, el chico es un poco pequeño para ser demonio en cambio pasaría por un humano de entre 22 y 28 su cuerpo está bien trabajado aunque no tanto como el suyo sin embargo su piel luce suave y tersa a comparación de la suya de tono bronceado firme, está algo atónito mirando al enemigo desde atrás pasaría por un humano con sus cuernos pequeños casi femeninos apenas visibles entre su sedoso cabello, el corazón del rubio late algo acelerado pensando en la posibilidad que sea una hembra fingiendo para atraer a la humana aunque algo en la forma en que la ella lo mira molesta a Chad –Espera, ya te lo dije, yo llegue primero y ella es mi…– pausa mirando como la mujer lo voltea a ver casi temerosa –¿Tu presa? Que rudo–se queja el otro haciendo espacio entre ambos protegiéndola, eso realmente irrita a Chad –Vamos, olvídala y vete por favor– pide amable el castaño rojizo llevando a la asombrada joven lejos –Al demonio ¿Irme, de qué hablas?– lo increpa el rubio sujetándolo por el hombro evitando que se siga alejando, ambos se detienen y claramente tensa la chica se aleja del par de demonios –Yo vine para ayudar a una dulce chica angustiada– asevera el castaño rojizo casi dulce poniendo su mano sobre la del otro, el calor de su mano recorre completamente a Chad que lo mira atento –También puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas– sonríe siendo soltado al instante –No te hagas el gracioso– grita irritado solo viendo su reflejo en los lentes del otro hartándose poniéndose en guardia –Voy a regresarte a tu clan– le grita pero el castaño rojizo sonríe pasando de él sacándose la sudadera tranquilamente apoyándola sobre una silla cercana –Olvídalo– pide a la chica –Vine por ti– le dice a la joven que lo mira confundida a cierta distancia, ahora él llama mucho la atención con su remera negra estilizando más su figura –Yo… no pedí nada– murmura insegura pero él avanza a ella sin acorralarla –Escucha– los interrumpe el rubio –Yo te ofrezco pasar 10 años contigo– ofrece Chad intentando lucir su cuerpo aún más sacándose la remera blanca, sonriente revolviendo su rubio cabello pavoneándose ante la asombrada chica que los mira indecisa demasiado atenta a sus cuernos –¿Diez años? ¿Estas bromeando?– exclama casi indignado el castaño rojizo haciendo a la mujer reaccionar –10 años ¿De qué? O ¿Para qué?– cuestiona mirando a ambos –Compañía, cariño– sonríe Chad insinuante resaltando sus músculos tensándolos un poco imponiendo sus casi dos metros de altura buscando impresionar a la competencia pero el castaño rojizo solo mira a la chica –Eso pediste– se aproxima el rubio pasando frente el otro que se apoya un poco en el respaldo del sillón ignorándolo y eso le molesta mucho –¿Qué? No, yo nunca pedí algo así– teme nerviosa pegándose más a la pared –¿Cómo?– se queja el rubio más agresivo, se ha pavoneado innecesariamente y puede oír la risa leve del otro a sus espaldas –Vale– exclama detrás del rubio levantándose yendo a la chica, Chad lo mira sorprendido está muy cerca de él y tiene una clara vista de todo su cuerpo enfocándose en sus labios –Sí es así me voy– sonríe tomando la mano de la chica para despedirse pero ella lo sujeta firmemente, ambos demonios lo notan –Aunque igual puedo darte una muestra gratis– agrega humedeciendo sus labios, los otros dos tiemblan embobados, ella se acerca intentando besarlo algo que Chad no lo puede permitir interponiendo su mano –Si lo besas sellas el pacto– le advierte a la joven haciendo sonreír al castaño rojizo encantadoramente, ella duda sosteniendo la mano del rojo insegura –No me beses si no quieres– murmura el joven acariciando su rostro cerrando la distancia entre ambos quedando entre el rubio y la chica que ruborizada lo mira absorta –Debe ser difícil, toda esta soledad– susurra besando su mejilla, ella sostiene su brazo rozando su cálida piel bajo la manga extrañando esa reconfortante sensación abrazándolo entre lágrimas –Solo un poco– musita aferrada a él, ambos ignoran al rubio que mira todo extrañamente molesto e incómodo, está frustrado pero no por perder a su presa o por ser ignorado es más por ver el método del chico la forma en que ella lo ve lo hace sentir celoso –Espera– le pide interponiéndose en su camino a la alcoba –Oh ¿sigues aquí?– se queja el otro y claramente ella reacciona buscando protección en él, el rubio notó eso y realmente quiere alejarla al punto de alzar su mano contra ella, el castaño rojizo lo sujeta serio –Solo vete– le ordena seguro y aunque Chad debería estar furioso o incluso podría atacarlo pero esta emocionado, demasiado –¿Es en serio? ¿Vas de casanova? ¿Es ese tu método?– sonríe intentando provocarlo para que ella lo vea como es, sabe que ha perdido pero es parte de su código no dejar ganar al otro –¿Ese no eres tú?– lo reta el rojo sonriente mirándolo seguro aun cuando apenas está por el metro noventa “Padre, qué hermoso luce ahora” piensa el rubio aun tomado por el rojizo –No perderé ante ti– exclama avanzando para besarlo pero el castaño rojizo retrocede molesto –¿De qué vas?– exige mientras el rubio no se ha sentido más rechazado en toda su vida la humana luce sorprendida pero no se aleja del otro –Vamos– susurra llevando a la chica pasando de él, de Chad Dickson, nunca se encontró en esa situación está más que molesto avanza a ellos decidido –Tu vienes conmigo– jala al rojo que por su complexión más chica es separado rápidamente de la mujer –Espera– pide soltándola, ella los sigue pero el rubio lo nota –Pelearemos– la amenaza pero el chico ríe divertido –Clásico de los azules, no saben perder– exclama sosteniéndose del rubio –Sé que no hay reglas entre nosotros pero ¿Realmente quieres que te mate?– pregunta engreído sacándoselo de encima hablando fríamente y Chad tiembla, no es miedo y mucho menos ira es como deseo, un extraño placer de sentirse observado por él es como si en todo este tiempo por primera vez tuviera su atención –No volveré con las manos vacías– lo intenta amenazar tratando de avanzar agresivo mas el castaño rojizo ríe escandaloso –¿Qué?– intenta girarse pero el rubio se lanza contra él intentando golpearle el rostro sin embargo el chico esquiva sonriente los golpes excepto uno que lanza sus lentes lejos, los anteojos oscuros caen al piso rompiéndose estruendosamente Chad espera que él se gire para contraatacar en cambio el castaño rojizo cubre sus ojos retrocediendo chocando con la pared más cercana asustando a la chica que corre a verlo nerviosa, el rubio también se preocupa intentando ayudarlo absurdamente –¿Estas bien?– pregunta la humana acercándose a él volteando a ver agresiva al rubio –Sí, solo son mis ojos– susurra casi confidente con ella doliéndole al mayor –Traeré algo– le responde pero él la detiene –No, es la luz, es mucha de repente– sonríe con la mano aun sobre sus ojos, la mujer asiente –apagare alguna lámpara– le comenta aunque el castaño rojizo se endereza –No te preocupes– le pide descubriéndose intentando calmarla, asombrados miran los hermosos ojos azules con tonos verdes del demonio rojo ambos lucen embobados admirando el cuadro completo –Esta es una competencia que no tiene que ver contigo– le explica dulcemente a la mujer que asiente comprensiva –Yo deseo cumplir tu sueño, dime ¿Quieres que lo haga?– le pregunta volviendo a tomar su mano, ella tiembla un temerosa –Pero te llevaras mi alma ¿cierto?– pregunta olvidando por completo al rubio que los mira casi rechinando los dientes –Sí, lo siento así funciona– luce apenado el castaño rojizo hartando a Chad que grita irritado –No me jodas ¿Lo siento? Es el colmo, no actúes como si ella fuera especial– se aproxima molesto, celoso, harto, irritado y celoso demonios claro que lo está –Ella es especial– asevera el chico sin mirarlo solo interponiéndose entre ambos dándole la espalda al rubio, él lo mira y todo su cuerpo reacciona a la vista de ese precioso trasero con esa cintura perfecta para sus brazos –Vamos ni te importa, es solo otro humano– recalca Chad incomodando a la humana buscando alejarla, sí ha planeado alejarla y arrastrar al chico consigo, tal vez ella es causa perdida pero aún puede conseguirlo a él –No, yo sé su nombre por años he esperado que me llamara– sonríe el castaño rojizo y al rubio siente una punzada en el corazón viéndolos acercarse más –Rachel McKenzie– le sonríe a la humana que se ruboriza por completo, Chad está por gritar que él también lo sabía pero la rubia está contra la pared absorta en el castaño rojizo sus claros ojos lo miran anhelantes –Solo dilo ¿Qué es mejor una larga vida sola o los gloriosos años que estaremos juntos?– humedece sus labios acelerando el corazón de ambos que atónitos solo miran su maravillosa boca –Bésame y seré tuyo, el resto de tu vida– susurra tentador y no se resiste más, avanza besando esos perfectos labios mirando esos azules ojos aunque pierda su alma ahora es todo lo que desea estar con él, mas es Chad y no la humana quien sella el pacto sorprendiendo a ambos, él intenta alejarse pero es sujetado por el mayor que lo abraza emocionado besando intensamente al castaño rojizo que tras reaccionar lo separa bruscamente –Esto no funciona así– exclama poniendo más espacio entre ambos –¿Para qué quiero el alma de un demonio? No vale nada– se queja disgustado, la chica corre a la cocina a traerle un vaso que usa para enjuagarse la boca yendo a escupir al fregadero, Chad está impactado no solo por la reacción del enemigo, siempre confió en su habilidad para besar y supuso que ambos estaban disfrutando pero se siente aún peor porque es cierto le ha dado su alma de forma increíblemente estúpida solo por el capricho de conseguirlo antes que ella, la joven preocupada ayuda al castaño rojizo a reponerse –Oh dios– dice escalofriando a ambos –¿Estas bien?– le pregunta al rojo que sonríe dulcemente para ella acariciando su rostro –No te preocupes, rehagamos el trato– agrega y ella sujeta su mano que aun la acaricia –Pero no sé ni tu nombre– duda nerviosa –Nigel Uno– le confiesa –¿En serio estarás conmigo el resto de mi vida?– insiste ella temerosa –Sí, estarás conmigo por siempre– asevera recobrando su buen humor tomando la mano de la chica, ella luce insegura pero esa mirada está ahí de nuevo haciendo reaccionar a Chad –Sí– dice ella tomando suavemente el rostro del castaño rojizo que se acerca a ella sellando tiernamente el pacto con un beso. Ambos se besan un buen rato en la cocina y aunque Chad podría volver a su morada sin su alma sigue ahí, mirándolo algo adolorido pero admirando lo increíblemente sexy que luce justo ahora, ella lo abraza por su cintura acercándolo aún más pero el castaño rojizo la levanta entre sus brazos sonriendo llevándola a la alcoba, ella luce muy alegre junto a su pecho, sin importarle perder su alma y él lo entiende conseguiría cientos con tal de ser mirado así por él, pasan enfrente como si no estuviera ahí, desearía poder desviar la mirada pero no lo logra –Vamos– lo llama el chico deteniéndose en la entrada del cuarto –¿Cómo?– musita Chad extrañado –Eres mío ahora ¿no?– lo llama tranquilo, Chad sabe que está mal pero lo sigue estúpidamente feliz.

 

Ella está ahí, gimiendo dulcemente bajo las embestidas del castaño rojizo que se afirma de su cadera chupando su rosado pezón haciéndola temblar, el ritmo es hipnotizarte para Chad que observa todo a distancia de ambos, sí, primero creyó que participaría desvistiéndose al seguir al chico pero en un solo ademán lo detuvo en la puerta de la alcoba desnudo y ansioso, vio anhelante como seductoramente removió cada prenda de la chica pasándosela al él para que según supuso la doblara, ambos se besaban mientras se desvestían acariciándose, ese único y leve roce que tenía con su mano al tomar cada una lo excitaba aún más sin embargo el joven estaba ahí para complacer a la humana y aunque ahora fuera también su dueño Chad no podía esperar el mismo trato, las manos del menor rozaban cálidamente la suave piel de la chica que ansiosa sucumbía bajo sus caricias, lo inclino a ella para besarlo profundamente pasando su pierna sobre él acercándolo más, Chad debió contenerse de interrumpirlos retrocediendo hasta la pared temeroso de ser alejado de él mas este desinteresado a su presencia se entregó a ella, penetrándola tiernamente de tal forma que los gemidos de la chica cimbraron en el rubio, los movimientos suaves y superficiales se convirtieron paulatinamente en oscilantes embestidas que le arrancaban suspiros, Chad estaba completamente erecto empapado en su propio preseminal deseando rozar ese espectacular trasero o ser rodeado por esa impetuosa boca que ahora solo se desvive en ella, ver su piel clara rociada de diminutas gotas lo incitaba a ir y lamer cada centímetro, las pequeñas manos de la mujer recorren los bien formados pectorales del castaño rojizo acariciando envidiablemente su suave piel –Rachel– musita el joven entre besos, apoyándola más sobre su espalda consiguiendo mayor profundidad, sus rodillas se hunden con cada movimiento en la cama inclinándose sobre ella, la rubia gime extasiada apunto de venirse sin embargo Chad no aguarda más llegando tras el chico introduciendo su firme verga en el rosado y húmedo ano del chico apoyándolo sobre ella sin darle tiempo para exclamar, ambos chicos se vienen mientras Chad le penetra impetuosamente sintiendo el delicioso calor del chico rodearle con sus pequeños espasmos que lo excitan aún más, el castaño rojizo gime entre los pechos de Rachel que lo abraza ahogada en la sensación de las embestidas del rubio, sus labios tiemblan y Chad no puede evitarlo la besa sintiendo que se vendrá ahí mismo sujetando la cadera del demonio rojo sin embargo el chico se endereza mientras Rachel se viene tal vez por tercera vez su ritmo suave guía a los dos rubios evitando que lleguen apresuradamente, su boca exhala el nombre de la chica nuevamente obligando a Chad a reclamarle tomando su barbilla girándolo hacia él besándole vorazmente disfrutando del roce de sus lenguas, ella besa su piel llamándole y Chad siente como se aleja pero él no cede lo embiste rudamente imponiéndose sobre ella que suplica encantadoramente aun así el castaño rojizo rompe el húmedo beso alejándolo volviendo a ella besándola mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos disminuyendo el impacto de Chad que lo rodea pasando su brazo en un intento de separar a la rubia en cambio termina masajeando el pecho de ella, muerde y chupa el cuello del castaño rojizo oyendo los dulces quejidos que desprende de ambos, la rubia lagrimea extasiada anunciando su límite –Rachel– suspira el chico cuando ella se aferra a él, sus preciosos ojos suplicantes solo lo miran deseosos –Nigel– ruegan ambos rubios recorridos por el calor eléctrico al unísono, Chad muerde en la intensidad al menor mientras este reafirma su promesa a la chica con un pasional beso.

 

Chad despierta algo mareado mirando esa simplona habitación encontrándose desubicado, la luz apenas se cuela entre las persianas y entonces lo recuerda estuvieron hasta muy noche haciéndolo, tanto que por primera vez se siente exhausto, está solo en ese cuarto nervioso se levanta para salir a la entrada sorprendido de ver a la pareja haciéndolo en la sala, tal vez debería estar molesto o celoso pero realmente se siente excitado mirándolos juntos –Oh– exclama la rubia tímidamente levantándose apresurada sorprendiendo a Nigel –Llegare tarde– exclamó volviendo a la habitación –Buenos días– saluda al rubio ruborizada acomodando su ropa, Chad la medio saluda embobado admirando al castaño rojizo que seguro se levanta yendo a él, el rubio no puede apartar la vista de él sin embargo antes de abrazarlo la chica vuelve sonriente –Hoy saldré tarde– les comenta al tomar su bolso revisando que lleva lo necesario –Podemos ir por ti– le sonríe Nigel atento –No, estaré bien gracias– se despide saliendo apurada, el castaño rojizo asiente –Cuídate– logra decir antes de sentir al rubio abrazarlo demasiado excitado –¿Qué haremos en lo que vuelve?– pregunta ansioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Un trabajo en solitario y aunque es un refrito espero les haya gustado.


End file.
